Generally, in fluid-piping systems, pressure pulsations are known to occur in fluids being pumped by reciprocating-piston pumps. Such pulsations are known to occur even if pumps with multiple pistons having staggered cycles are used to pump fluids into common lines. It is known to use pulsation dampeners to dampen such pulsations. Pulsation dampeners may be also called pressure shock absorbers or fluid desurgers.
Typically, as known heretofore, pulsation dampeners are not designed for being cleaned in place, i.e., for being cleaned without. disassembly. Rather, such pulsation dampeners have interior regions where products can collect, so as to form contaminants in subsequent operations with different products. Moreover, such pulsation dampeners cannot be easily disassembled for inspection, cleaning, or repair.
As exemplified in Day U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,831, a pulsation dampener comprises a pipe having a perforated portion, a flexible sleeve surrounding the perforated portion of the pipe, and a cylindrical sleeve surrounding the flexible sleeve. The cylindrical sleeve and rings welded to its ends define a gas-tight chamber separated from the pipe by the flexible sleeve. The rings are bolted to collars associated with the pipe.
Gas pressure in the chamber is controlled. The flexible sleeve expands and contracts radially, against gas pressure in the chamber, so as to dampen pressure fluctuations in fluid flowing in the inner pipe. Fluid flows outwardly and inwardly through perforations in the inner pipe as fluid pressure in the inner pipe increases and decreases.
Other examples of pulsation dampeners are disclosed in Hawkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,123, Muroi U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,775, and Patton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,184.
In assembling a pulsation dampener having a flexible sleeve fitted snugly around a pipe, which is rigid, it is difficult to insert the pipe into the flexible sleeve. Similarly, in disassembling the pulsation dampener, it is difficult to withdraw the pipe from the flexible sleeve.
There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for a pulsation dampener with improved features enabling the pulsation dampener to be effectively cleaned in place and to be readily assembled, or disassembled for inspection, cleaning, or repair, yet to be effectively sealed when assembled.